


Behind The Scenes

by catfishkid



Series: Catfish: The Max & Nev Collection [2]
Category: Catfish: The TV Show
Genre: Catfish - Freeform, Cute, M/M, New Relationship, The greatest couple MTV ever gave us, wonder what they get up to when the cameras aren't rolling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catfishkid/pseuds/catfishkid
Summary: Follow on to 'X Amount Of Times Max & Nev Kissed And One Time They Didn't'Relationships are full of cute moments, first times, milestones and the occasional bump or two in the road. Many of Max and Nev's happen on the job. (Chapters will vary in length and rating, no particular order and some might link up or maybe not!)





	1. PHYSICAL INTIMACY

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a 'bridging' bunch of chapters leading to what will be the end story in this series that I have planned. I can't say how many there'll be, but I hope you enjoy them :)

"Not during work hours."

"Mmm hmm."

"God, Nev. Not now."

Nev sighed heavily, against the back of his boyfriend's neck, but moved his hands up from the waistband of his jeans and settled from innocently hugging him from behind instead.

Max would deny it, but Nev could tell he liked it. The way he would lean back into Nev just momentarily before wriggling free and saying they had a job to do.

Silently, they both finished getting dressed and made their easy downstairs to the hotel canteen. A quick lunch was on the agenda before they hit the road for a two hour drive to meet the next hopeful.

Max piled his plate with pizza slices and a measly amount of salad whilst Nev went all in with the greens. Nev was going to join some of the crew, but Max directed him to a table as far away from them as possible.

"Feeling unsociable?" Nev asked, watching Max eat. Well, he was more inhaling the pizza rather than eating; no one could eat as fast as Max. He took a mouthful of his own food, consciously making a note to chew, something he was really beginning to think Max didn't do.

"I wanted to talk to you before the cameras started rolling."

"Go for it."

Max's eyes darted around the room as he pulled his chair in as close to the table as possible. "I know you're frustrated."

"What? I'm fine, alls good."

"Sexually frustrated, I mean."

"Oh," Nev set his knife and fork down, leaning forward. 

They'd been together nearly a month, but nothing physical beyond kissing had happened between them. Max would become really touchy feely when drunk and talk the talk, but then it would materialise into nothing, which was fine. Even when he was sober they'd go through the motions, kissing, touching, stripping clothes, but it still wouldn't go any further. Which was also fine. It was frustrating though, fucking frustrating, but he figured that there was somethings Max just wasn't ready for and he wasn't going to pressure him.

"I am too."

"Oh," Nev repeated. This wasn't really the lunchtime conversation he'd prepared for.

"Maybe," Max's eyes darted around the room again and his voice lowered, "this evening we should skip the gym and head straight to our room after dinner."

"An early night?" Nev waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Something like that. Now come on we need to get mic'ed up."

Max had already finished all his pizza and the salad whilst Nev's food was relatively untouched. Nev screwed his face up, he was certain Max had a full plate minutes ago. Just how did he manage to do that?

The day passed ridiculously slow for Nev, but he was on his best behaviour. He forced himself to focus on the job at hand and keep himself professional around Max; on and off camera. They ate dinner with the crew but Nev excused himself whilst Max stayed for dessert.

He went up to their room and prepared. Lube and condoms in his bedside drawer. Best to keep them hidden, didn't want Max to see them and freak out. Then a quick shower before deciding on what to wear. He squatted in front of his suitcase deciding what shirt looked better. It wasn't as if he had much of an choice nor would the clothes be staying on very long, hopefully.

The familiar hotel room door click indicated that Max had returned quicker than Nev got get dressed. He stood up with just a standard white towel, wrapped around his waist covering his modesty.

"You showered," Max said matter-of-factly. He kicked off his shoes and shed his hoodie.

"You don't have to sound so surprised you know."

"Come here." Max beckoned Nev closer with his index finger. "I just meant we could've showered together."

They kissed and Nev dropped the t-shirt he had in his hand. They'd definitely shower together in the morning, Nev told himself. Max didn't seem like he was having any second thoughts just yet, he pushed Nev up against the nearest wall and Nev let him take the lead. Nev just about managed to get Max's shirt undone as they moved things to the bed.

Max was on top; kissing him, touching him. Nev didn't just lay back and take it though, he fumbled around with buttons, belts and zippers until Max's clothes formed a pile on the floor. Nev managed to manoeuvre so they were both laying on their sides facing each other. He ran his hand through Max's soft grey hair and then down his back, feeling him shudder as he dragged a nail down his spine. But that's when Nev saw it, now the doubt flickered in Max's eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Max said, but Nev could see right through that smile. The second thoughts had arrived.

"We don't have to do this tonight."

"I want to." Max tried to pull Nev closer, but he wasn't having any of it. 

"Remember that time you was ready to pin me during that photoshoot?"

"How could I forget, you looked so fucking hot."

Nev groaned, he loved it when Max spoke like this, but unfortunately he also knew when Max was 'bullshitting', so to speak, to deflect. "I wanted to make sure you was ready then and honestly I'm still not certain and nor are you."

"You can't say that."

"Yeah, I can."

"Fine." Max turned away from him. "I'm nervous or scared or I don't know. Don't get me wrong, you really turn me on and I really want to do this for you, I'm just worried."

Nev draped his arm over Max's back, softly kissing the back of his neck. "Don't think you have to do this for me. Also, please don't be worried, when you're ready we can take it at whatever speed you want, there are other things we can do that aren't full on sex. And I'm not going to like you any less for having to wait either."

"Thanks for understanding," Max mumbled into his pillow.

Nev pressed one final kiss onto his skin before getting up and turning the lights off, Max got under the bed covers and Nev got rid of the bath towel and joined him. It hadn't taken them long to get over the initial awkwardness of sharing a bed to realise they both liked to sleep naked. 

"G'night Max."

"Night, love you."

"Love you too," Nev replied with a smile.

Nev slept soundly that night and he awoke with the same smile on his face that he went to sleep with. He'd learnt that surprisingly, Max was quite the hugger when asleep, he found himself tangled in Max's limbs, their naked bodies partly covered by the sheets.

Without warning Max rolled over turning away from Nev. Nev just about managed to free his arm from underneath him before it was crushed, without causing any disturbance to the sleeping man.

Max's back was exposed and Nev trailed his fingers up and down it. The photographer in him wished he had his camera to hand, Max always looked so peaceful when he slept; like nothing in the world was bothering him. It would be a marvellous thing to capture especially in the morning light that peaked in through any gap in the curtains .

Now stroking the back of his neck, Nev leaned over and softly kissed the top of his back. One kiss wasn't enough though, so he planted more on the sleeping man. Eventually, with a groan, Max rolled back over to face him.

"Hey," Max yawned. Rubbing his tired eyes.

Nev licked his lips, half asleep Max was delectable with his bed hair and low gruff voice. Totally fuckable, if only morning sex could be on the cards right now. Nev had to bite his lip and try to suppress the thought. It was made harder, figuratively speaking, when Max leaned forward to kiss him on the lips.

Butterflies took over Nev's stomach, he wondered if he'd ever get used to such a small action.

"I hope I didn't wake you, sleeping beauty?"

"Mmm, well you did," Max still sounded half asleep, "but you're not the worst sight to wake up to."

Butterflies were promptly replaced sledgehammers.

Max's fingers traced random shapes in Nev's chest hair as he spoke, "guess we should get up and get ready for work."

"Ahh..." Nev checked the non existent watch on his wrist. "The alarm hasn't gone off yet so there's no rush."

Max chuckled and moved onto his back, pulling Nev into his arms as he did. "I can't believe you woke me before the alarm even went off. That's a crime."

"You'll get over it."

They lay still for a moment then Nev moved his leg which brought a stifled groan from Max's mouth as he adjusted himself under Nev's weight, it didn't help though; Max's erection was now pressed into Nev's thigh. It was always nice to know that he wasn't the only one who woke up turned on.

"Sorry," Max said sheepishly.

"No need to apologise, can't blame you really; waking up next to a stud like me." Nev winked. They both laughed, but Max was still clearly embarrassed, Nev felt bad for him, especially after last night. He sat up, the covers now covering just below both their hips. 

"Perhaps a cold shower is in order and I'll make us some coffee," suggested Nev.

Max propped himself up on his elbows and raised an eyebrow. "I've never had a cold shower before, never to remedy those problems anyway."

"Oh really," Nev bit his lip, his next question was daring given the situation, but that wasn't going to stop him from asking it. "How do you usually remedy such problems then?"

He felt nervous the moment the question left his mouth. He wouldn't pressure Max into anything, but if he was willing to play along then he'd go with it. 

"Now, that would be telling."

Nev was certain Max licked his lips and it drove him insane. "But I want you to tell. I think it would benefit both of us." Nev tried to sound as seductive enough for Max to take him seriously. He also leaned over so he could rub Max's chest and look at his face properly. The face of a person that still had that half asleep, messy haired completely fuckable look.

"You're smart." Max smiled, he definitely licked his lips for sure that time. "I think you can work that out."

That was an invitation if Nev had ever heard one. His hand slid down Max's chest, it hesitantly came to a stop at the covers though. He didn't feel comfortable just assuming going further was okay, it wouldn't be the first time they'd exchanged suggestive words for it to materialise into nothing. He looked Max into the eyes letting him know the ball was in his court.

Max moved so he could take the weight off his elbows and rest against the pillows, freeing up his arms. One hand reached round the back of Nev's head and pulled him down into a kiss and the other hand found Nev's and gently guided it under the covers.

Nev didn't need telling twice, if Max was game then so was he. His fingers delicately ran up and down the shaft of his erect cock. It pleased Nev how turned on his boyfriend was. He didn't tease him for long, taking Max into his hand and slowly starting to pump him up and down.

Nev never once thought he'd be anxious over giving a hand job but the sounds he was getting from Max's mouth was a sign that he had nothing to worry about. The gray haired man was gasping and moaning contently. Nev lifted his head so that he could look at him, his eyes were squezed shut and every now and again before he gasped he'd bite his bottom lip.

"Enjoying that?" Nev asked.

"What do you think?" Max half opened one eye before pulling Nev back down to kiss. Nev broke away from Max's mouth and playfully nipped at his neck, not too hard though, he didn't want to leave any marks, none that were visible anyway. Make up department had ripped him to shreds that one time he turned up for filming with a very big hickey.

He kissed down Max's neck, across his collar bone, down to his chest. He worked the left nipple until it was hard to his tongue and then gave the same treatment to the right. Nev was rewarded by Max tenderly running his hand through his hair.

Nev continued his assault of kisses down Max's body. He pushed the covers off the bed completely so he could get have his wicked way. He kissed the insides of Max's thigh and Max started tugging on his hair ever so softly, making it known where he wanted Nev's mouth to be. Nev smirked, but decided to put him out of his misery. On his terms though.

He kissed up the shaft of Max's cock slowly up and down, then he licked it, taking in exactly how it felt with his lips and tongue. Despite being naked around each other many times now, it never felt acceptable for Nev to ogle and take in Max's form like this. Max was thicker than he imagined, Nev approved, the thought of eventually having Max fuck him sent shivers down his spine. He almost forgot that it wasn't his pleasure he was trying to focus on right now.

Finally he took Max into his mouth, he wasted no more time teasing. Bobbing his head up and down, almost gagging trying to take as much of him as he could. He expertly swirled his tongue round the head of Max's cock intermittently and loved that it elicited his name from Max's lips. He then added his hand into the mix, fondling Max's balls, and this time the hand in his hair took an even tighter grip. Max was beginning to thrust his hips up in time with Nev's movements. Nev had to awkwardly his free hand to push down against Max's stomach, stopping him thrusting to much into his mouth, whilst trying to keep his elbow on the bed for balance.

It was then Nev became painfully aware of his own erection digging into the mattress, his hands were full and Max's were occupied in his hair and grabbing fistfuls of the bed sheet so, unless he embarsingly begun to hump the bed, he wasn't about to get any relief. Although, with Max saying his name in between obscenities made him wonder if he could cum just from hearing that alone.

Max would sound and look gorgeous begging, Nev imagined. That was a plan he'd put into motion sooner or later, he'd selfishly make Max beg for his own pleasure, have him on his knees; in fact he wondered if Max would be into some light bondage.

Just then he heard Max murmuring something about how he was close to cumming. Nev wanted to bring him over the edge with his mouth, but he also wanted to see Max's face the first time he he made him cum, the latter desire won. He lifted his head and switched back to just pumping Max with his hand, it didn't take much more for Max to climax. He came with his eyes squeezed shut, the hand gripping the bed sheets so hard his knuckles were white, the other hand had given up on Nev's hair and was grabbing whatever it could get a hold of and although he didn't say Nev's name, he was moaning beautifully.

Fuck, that was hot. A few minutes ago Nev had decided a cold shower was his only option for relief, but screw that, he wasn't wasting this opportunity. He quickly got on his knees, before Max had even recovered and stoked his own cock, the shaft becoming slick with Max's cum that had spilled on his hand. What seemed like seconds later, Max had come down from the total ecstasy and opened his eyes. He trained them on Nev, his mouth slightly agape, tongue licking the corners of his lips. It was as if he was pondering what he should do now, but Nev would never know if he made a decision.

Nev gasped Max's name as he came, it took all his might to not just flop on top of him. He took a moment to compose himself and upon looking down noticed that Max's stomach was covered in the sticky white substance from the both of them.

It wasn't something Nev had ever partook in himself, but he knew he found it kind of hot when previous partners had done it to him and wanted to know whether it had the same effect of Max. So he got down again and starting from his waist kissed back up Max's body, making a show of licking the result of their pleasure and swallowing it. It wasn't that he'd never had cum in his mouth before, just never purposely for a prolonged time, but he was pleasantly surprised to find out it was tasteless.

"You're killing me," Max sighed contently. Nev looked up at him and smiled and Max beckoned him further up the bed and kissed him. It was slow and soft, not fuelled my wanton need. Max's tongue took no prisoners, almost as if he was trying to share some of the aftertaste of himself and Nev.

"That mouth actually has other talents than just talking me to death then," Max said with a smirk as Nev settled down by his side, in his arms.

"What can I say. I'm a man of many talents." Nev smirked back. He noted that Max seemed happy with the post coital hugging, good, because Nev loved it.

They lay in a blissfull silence for what seemed like hours, but was in fact probbaly only about ten minutes. Nev kept glancing at Max, after everything he still had that sleepy look, his eyes flutering between open and shut.

"Should probably get a shower," Max yawned. "I'm a bit sticky."

"I never realised." Nev feigned innocence. "What made you change your mind from last night by the way?"

"I realised how much you meant it when you said no pressure," Max replied as he lazily rolled out of bed. "It was reassuring."

Nev smiled and sat up. "I can join you if you like."

Max got to the bathroom door then looked back. "Nev, I'm not a morning person, I need my morning shower time to help me clear my head for the day and I know you, you're not going to just stand in the corner quiuetly and get washed. So don't get offended when I say, no, I wouldn't like. You're more than welcome to join me in the evening though."

Nev frowned, sticking his togue out. "Fine, be like that after all I just did for you." he gave an over exagerated sigh.

Max laughed. Closing the bathroom door behind him Nev just heard him say, "I might eventually repay you."

Nev lay back on the bed just as the 7:30am alarm went off on his phone from the bedside table. He rolled his eyes and randomly tapped the screen until it muted. That had been a fantastically great start to the day, but, with thoughts of his lover in the shower, he was already counting down the hours until they clocked off again.


	2. BABY TALK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a 'bridging' bunch of chapters leading to what will be the end story in this series that I have planned. I can't say how many there'll be, but I hope you enjoy them :)

"Come on big man." Max wore a massive smile as he plucked the 9 month old from the grass. "You are just too cute." The baby gurgled as if he was trying to get words out and giggled when Max tickled his stomach.

Nev watched the adorable scene unfolding in front of him and he was certain he could feel his heart actually aching. The baby was the son of Nev's cousin who resided in Florida and since they were in the area filming Nev decided a get together was something they definitely needed to fit in. Since they’d arrived at the house Max was the only person little Lucas cared about. It was fascinating how such a tiny person with so much to learn about the world was already a natural judge of good character.

Nev sat on the patio steps and got his phone out to record Max standing over Lucas and holding his hands helping him to walk for Snapchat, he felt the world should be treated to such a cute moment.

Max walked Lucas over to Nev and then looked proud when Lucas sort of took the last step unaided as he held out his chubby hands to grab onto Nev's knee. The men both cheered when Lucas eventually fell back onto his bottom and smothered him tickles and with high fives. Nev picked him up and placed him on his knee but when Max sat down next to him Lucas instantly held out his hands towards him. Max gave the baby his hand to play with which seemed to satisfy him.

"He really likes you," Nev said, stating the obvious.

"Can you blame him?" Max grinned. He shuffled closer to Nev and put his arm round him, playing with the hair on the back of Nev's neck.

"You're going to be a great dad someday Maxie."

"Thanks. You will too."

"I know we briefly discussed baby names and I mentioned I wanted kids, but do you really want them?"

"Of course," Max said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He playfully wiggled his fingers around as Lucas clasped one with his whole hand. "I’ve always wanted kids eventually and I'm planning my future around us, which means family with you.”

Nev's face lit up, he could feel his smile extending from ear to ear. "It’s going to be amazing. I can't wait to have little Max and Nevs running around."

"You do realise it's not going to be as easy as let's just have some unprotected sex and make a baby."

Nev rolled his eyes, he loved Max, but sometimes he wished the older man would give him some credit. "Yeah, I get that. I'm not an idiot," he snapped.

"Sorry," Max said, "I just mean that I don't want you to get too excited. Adoption, it's a long and complicated road and so is surrogacy."

Max was right. Honestly, Nev had never even considered adoption, of course he'd love to give a less privileged child a home but the thought had never crossed his mind. Either way they went about it would involve a lot of thought and planning, he guessed they did have a lot to talk about before anything happened.

"Also," Max continued, "I think it's a bit too early to be thinking about having children of our own any time soon. I think maybe in a few years or so I'll be ready."

"Same." Nev stroked Lucas' fat cheeks. As much as he craved that white picket fence life, he knew something this big couldn’t be rushed into. "Plus anyway I don't think this little monster is ready to share his uncle Max with another baby just yet."

Max fake gasped and took Lucas into his own hands. "Don't listen to Nev, you're not a monster." He held Lucas up and the boy started simulating walking on his lap. "He's just jealous because I think you're cuter than him."

“Take out has arrived.” Nev’s cousin announced, appearing on the porch. “Hope the munchkin hasn’t been causing you guys too much trouble.”

“Of course not.” Max beamed, standing up he passed the baby over to his mother and cooed him under the chin before walking inside to where a feast of the best greasy Chinese this side of the city awaited. “He’s no problem at all.”

“We’re so glad you came to visit.” Nev’s cousin smiled as he walked towards her.

“Thanks for having us. Sorry it’s been so long.”

“I understand, busy catfish fishing and with a new relationship. You guys are super cute together by the way. Whenever I saw you together on tv I’d always text Rel asking if something was going on.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re not the only one.”

“He’s really good with Lucas too. Auntie and uncle would be buzzing if you gave them a grandchild. Just saying.”

For some reason Nev blushed as he felt the temperature in his cheeks rising. 

“Someday.”


	3. JEALOUSY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a 'bridging' bunch of chapters leading to what will be the end story in this series that I have planned. I can't say how many there'll be, but I hope you enjoy them :)

Jealousy was a trait that Max couldn’t stand. It had ruined more than one of his previous relationships, he was a firm believer that jealousy especially the type that lead to obsessiveness and possessiveness was born out of a lack of trust. And for Max, trust was everything, if he had good reason not to trust a partner or if a partner couldn’t trust him then things weren’t meant to be.

He knew what Nev was like though, he knew that Nev liked to mark his territory and although he pretended that all the heart eyes on a selfie Max might post irked him, it was clear he actually enjoyed dating someone who got such attention.

But a few innocent, even debouched comments on social media were one thing. Witnessing it in real life was a completely other thing. He’d known it from the beginning what sort of guy Nev was. He was a charmer and an incorrigible flirt. Men, women, anything with a pulse he would take immense pride in sweet talking.

At first Max brushed it off, he thought Nev would it down sooner rather than later, but later had came and went that never happened. If anything it in fact got worse. Nev would flirt blatantly in front of him without a care in the world, and he hated to admit it, but it made Max jealous.

Jealous.

Angry.

Upset.

Insecure.

All really shitty feelings. He begun to resent himself for giving in to such an horrible feeling and Nev for triggering it. The current recipient of Nev’s flirtation was Ashley Jane Walters. 22 year old, blonde haired, blue eyed college student and the show’s newest hopeful. She was beautiful, no denying, but Nev took every chance to point it out not in a creepy ‘you’re so hot’ way. In a sweet ‘anyone would be crazy to mess you around’ sort of way. Ashley was loving it, the crew rolled their eyes and just chuckled, but Max hated it. His man flirting with another person in front of their colleagues and the world to see. It was embarrassing especially for him personally, all he could imagine was people laughing at him for being played so obviously.

“Try and cheer up for tomorrow, Max. It’s almost as if you want Ashley to get catfished.”

Max chose to ignore Nev as they silently took turns showering and getting ready for another night in a hotel bed. Max was ready first and he lay there flicking through a book he’d picked up at the airport, not really paying attention to any of the words. When Nev was ready for bed he sat on Max’s side reaching over and stroking his hair every so tenderly.

“Talk to me Max, something is obviously up.”

Max set the book down and looked up, he debated with himself whether to actually say anything. Maybe it was him over reacting and being paranoid, he trusted Nev. 

He _thought_ he trusted Nev.

He _wanted_ to trust Nev.

“Okay, if you don’t want to talk that’s fine. But you know I’m here if you want.”

Nev was about to get up, but Max took ahold of his arm and stopped him. 

“Do you love me, Nev?”

“What,” Nev scrunched his face up it was like the question insulted him. “You know that I love you, why would you even ask something like that?”

“Because it doesn’t feel like that sometimes.”

“Wow, okay.” Nev got up and put his hands on his hips. “And makes you feel like that?”

Slipping out underneath the covers, Max assumed Nev’s prior position on the bed. “Nev, you flirt with everyone and I fucking hate it.”

“That’s a bit of a exaggeration.”

“So you’re telling me today with Ashley you was just being friendly.”

“Okay, so maybe I was laying it on a bit thick, but that’s just for the cameras.”

“When you put it like that it makes me look like an idiot, Ashley look like an idiot because she was clearly enjoying it and she’s clearly being played already and you look like a dickhead.” Max’s narrowed eyes followed Nev as he paced around the room, sighing and scratching his head. 

“So it wasn’t just for the cameras. I wasn’t trying to make anyone look bad, you know me Max, it’s just how I am. I can’t believe you think I don’t love you because I flirt which is a natural thing by the way. Not all of us want to come across as cold as an ice cube.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard.”

“First of all there’s the occasional harmless flirting and then there’s drooling all over people as if I don’t exist.” Max stood up in Nev’s path to stop him pacing. “Second on of all, fuck you.”

Max went for the door, purposely barging Nev with his elbow as he did. How dare Nev insult him like that, he wasn’t cold. Somewhat reserved in comparison to Nev, but not cold.

“Where are you going?”

“Away from you. I’ll sleep in the hall if I have to.”

“No, Max, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.” Nev leapt in front of him to block him from the door. “You wanted to talk so let’s.”

“I did talk to you and now we’re here. Just get out my way.”

“Max...”

“Nev!” Max had to restrain himself from physically removing his boyfriend. “Please would you just move.”

“Look if you really want to know, I only do it to get a reaction out of you,” Nev admitted, finally moving away and sitting back on the bed. “Not all the time, but when it’s over the top I know what I’m doing.”

Max gripped the door handle, watching as his knuckles turned white. His two choices were leave angry or stay and listen to more of this and possibly get angrier, but maybe come to a resolution. After all he _was_ the one who’d wanted to talk, it was only fair he saw it through to the end.

“What reaction did you want from me, Yaniv? Because you’ve succeeded in making me feel insecure as hell.” Max decided to stay, if anything there was no way he’d be up to filming anything tomorrow if he didn’t get to the bottom of this. And they’d both resolved that no matter what they wouldn’t let their relationship get in the way of their work if they could help it.

He sat himself down cross legged on the floor and picked at the carpet. “I hate it Nev, it plays at my mind and eventually makes me feel like I’m not good enough or that you’d rather them than me. And hearing you say you do it purposely just for a reaction out of me is just as horrible.”

“It’s you I want, only you. I’d never cheat on you and making you feel insecure isn’t the sort of reaction I was going for. It seems kind of lame to say now...” Nev trailed off and looked up at the ceiling.

“Carry on.”

“Like I just wanted to you to want me more. I thought maybe you’d get just a tiny bit jealous then jump in and mark your territory and every time I thought you was just ignoring it like you didn’t care so I’d subconsciously turn it up a notch. But please believe me when I say I didn’t want to hurt anyone and I really, really wouldn’t take it any further than silly flirting.”

“That’s stupid.”

“I’m stupid.”

“You can say that again.” Max pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin atop of them. “Honestly, when you’re doing it, it makes me want you less not more.”

“Sorry.”

“And for the record, when you’re not actually like a complete dick, I don’t think it’s physically or mentally possible for me to want you anymore than I do.”

Nev smiled sheepishly at him, they both knew he didn’t deserve Max’s kind words right now. He got off the bed and onto the floor now, shuffling across the carpet until he was right in front of Max. Legs stretched out either side of him and even though Max was still trying to act 100% annoyed at him he let Nev grab put his own legs over his and pull him close by the waist.

“I don’t expect you to forgive me straight away, but please tell me you believe me when I say that when I have you nothing could even make me think about touching another person. I have the most handsome, smart, kind and I could go on forever-“

“I think you should.”

“-beautiful, funny, caring, loving, accepting, wonderfully geeky over things he loves, complete opposite of an ice cube-“

“Okay, okay you can stop now.”

“-man all to myself. How could I ever want for more.”

Max hated himself for not being able to control his blushing as he felt the heat in cheeks rise. He hated Nev for still having that affect on him. 

“I don’t want you to stop being your charming self just stop-“

“Being stupid.”

“Yeah that.”

“Don’t worry, I will.” Nev ran his hand up and down Max’s spine a few times before getting up and they both slipped into bed. 

Max turned his back on Nev and consciously left space between them. He’d forgiven Nev and a weight was lifted off of him knowing that he didn’t need to be paranoid but he was still a bit angry. Only time and witnessing a change in his boyfriend’s behaviour would make it completely better. He was confident they’d get there though.


	4. SNOW DAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a 'bridging' bunch of chapters leading to what will be the end story in this series that I have planned. I can't say how many there'll be, but I hope you enjoy them :)

“Take that!” Nev yelled, sending a snowball hurtling Max’s way. It hit it’s intended target perfectly in the cheek with a rather spectacular splatter. It didn’t go without response though and soon an all out snowball fight was happening.

Nev was more agile but Max had the upper hand at when it came to strategy, always ending up behind places to to take cover. They ran across the snow covered grass, snowballs flying in every direction. The crew’s yelling to watch out as they set up fell on deaf ears.

It was nice to get to run around after a morning of being cooped up in a car. It always made Nev restless and it was always nice to see his boyfriend let loose.

Soon enough rebellious crew members broke away from those still working and joined in, picking sides. It turned into a call of duty style war, with snowballs as their ammo and benches, trees and even colleagues being used as shields. Nev was certain they would’ve carried on until the snow melted, calling in rations and reinforcements if their armies hadn’t been called back to work by those higher up the ranks than him and Max. That didn’t stop them two though.

They carried on until they ended up wrestling each other and rolling around on the ground. 

“Okay, okay I surrender!” Max spluttered, eventually giving in as Nev got the upper hand on top of him dumping snow in his face. It was a beautiful victory.

Max wiped his face with his glove and then stretched out his arms out to make half a snow angel. Nev just watched him and smiled at the sight, it was if they were two kids just having fun without a care in the world. These were the moments Nev was annoyed they’d missed out on if they would’ve become a couple when they were younger, but with everyday that past in this relationship he was learning that it was never too late to make up for lost time.

“Depending on what time we finish, we should make a snowman later,” Max suddenly suggested. 

“Hell fucking yeah, Maxie!”

Max grinned and beckoned Nev to lean down so they could share a cheeky kiss. Then Max whispered something about never let your guard down and before Nev could but two and two together and fuck load of snow was dumped over the back of his head.

Max took the opportunity to worm his way out from under Nev, sending him back first into the snow in the process, and making a dash for it.

“I’m going to get you Maxwell!” Nev called out after him.

Max scooped up a handful of snow and looked round with a mischievous look spread over his face. “Bring it on, Schulman!”


	5. SEXUAL ‘AFTERGLOW’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a 'bridging' bunch of chapters leading to what will be the end story in this series that I have planned. I can't say how many there'll be, but I hope you enjoy them :)

Max withdrew himself carefully from Nev and looked over him for a few seconds. Balanced shakily on one elbow, sweat rolling off his body, breathing loud, sweat damp hair flopping over his face and the most content smile on his face.

It was a beautiful sight and Nev wasn’t even bothered when Max finally gave in and fell on top of him briefly before rolling off. Max carefully took the condom off, pulled some tissue out of his jacket pocket and wrapped it up before cleaning Nev’s cum off his stomach with the remaining tissue. He then turned to Nev, who was laying back on the blanket, his arms behind his head, happily watching his boyfriend and regaining his composure. Nev expected Max to clean him up with the tissue too, but instead he kissed him on the lips and then ducked further down his body, Nev was pleasantly surprised with what came next. Max placed delicate kisses down his torso and cleaned him up with his tongue on the way. After doing so with Max the first time they were intimate, Nev quickly realised that it was something Max really liked him to do, but it definitely was nice to have the roles reversed. 

When Max had finished Nev caught him licking his lips before they made eye contact and smiled at each other. Max laid himself next to Nev on his side and ran his hand over Nev’s stubbled face and then through his hair before finally speaking, “Your hair is getting long.”

“Do you think I should get it cut?” Nev asked. He had never been willing to do anything with his chest hair apart from the usual grooming when it came to partners, that was a package deal that came with him, but he’d compromise when it came to the hair on his head. He didn’t mind as long as it wasn’t a stupid style, he’d even consider the buzz cut again if Max liked it. Luckily for him, Max wanted the opposite.

“I like it this length. It makes you look more handsome than you already do when you have it combed like this.” Max ran his hand through Nev’s hair again, apparently to demonstrate how he liked it but Nev was still none the wiser. Max must have clocked onto this though because they exchange a looked and just laughed. Nev released one arm from behind his head using it to pull Max onto him, his head rest a top Nev’s chest with an arm and leg slung over him. Nev didn’t care that Max was still really sweaty. 

They really needed this moment together. There was something sweet about what sex brought, not just the pleasure, but the moments like this afterwards. Just the two of them, chilled out, basking in the fact they’d just done something amazingly personal together. It was more a mental thing than a physical. Lately they had lacked this sort of quality time with each other and it was well overdue so, currently in rural Ohio, they decided to break away from their usual hotel escapades and drove down to a cute little spot that the latest episodes native hopeful had told them about. They’d had to drive 45 minutes and then park up for a half hour walk through the trees, but it was worth it when they reached a beautifully secluded lake. 

This certainly was the place for young lovers. Or in their case pushing middle age, but Nev preferred ‘young’.

He peered down, Max’s eyes were closed. That didn’t surprise him, he was always down to nap after sex. Nev rubbed the back of Max’s neck and twiddled his soft grey hair between his fingers.

He knew that Max would soon start to worry that they’d get caught, not to mention it would get dark and the temperature would drop soon. But Nev decided that for just five more minutes he’d lay here allowing himself to pretend that this moment would last forever.


	6. SENDING NUDES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a 'bridging' bunch of chapters leading to what will be the end story in this series that I have planned. I can't say how many there'll be, but I hope you enjoy them :)

Max almost dropped his phone when he opened the message from Nev. There was three photos, the first two were Nev posing shirtless for selfies in the wall length mirror his sweatpants dangerously low on his hips. The third photo Nev had discarded the sweatpants and was grabbing himself through the blue boxer briefs he was wearing.

 _‘Missing you’_ with a wink face emoji were the words that followed.

Max bit his lip and felt his cheeks heating up, standing in an elevator with an elderly couple was not the place to be receiving such messages. The last photo in particular definitely was definitely having an affect on him, he loved Nev in those boxer briefs, he had the perfect body to pull them off.

As soon as the elevator pinged for his floor he awkwardly squeezed himself through the opening doors. It took him no time to reach his hotel room and kick off his shoes and jeans leaving him in his tee and boxers. Laying back on the bed he took no time in replying to Nev.

_‘Ditto, wish I was there with you right now x’_

_‘Just imagine the things I’d be doing to you if I was’_ Came Nev’s instant response, this time with the smirk emoji. Max reached down and slipped his hand in his boxers, he was already getting hard and it didn’t take many strokes before he was fully there. He tried his best to imagine it was Nev’s hand around him. Damn Nev for suggesting that he go and meet the catfish whilst Max stayed with the nervous hopeful and thus not being here to do this himself.

 _‘So what would you do to me then?’_ Max managed to type, sending an _‘X’_ separately. Not that he needed a reply to help, he scrolled back up to the photo of Nev and continued stroking himself. The things that Nev done to him were fresh in his memory, it was hard to forget when the guy was so good at what he done. Max set the phone on his stomach and waited for it to vibrate. 

_‘Cheeky’_ Nev had text and then he’d sent, _‘Send me a pic and then I’ll let you know exactly!’_ with two wink faces.

Max stopped what he was doing and re-read the message several times. There was clearly only one type of photo that Nev was interested in right this moment. Max had never sent a photo like that before, the whole thought of it made him nervous. What if someone else got a hold of it somehow? But at the same time he was more than happy to receive the same sort of photos. Kind of hypocritical. 

Okay, Max thought to himself, he was going to do this for Nev. The chances of photo getting into the wrong hands were slim and he trusted Nev would never share it, plus it’s not like he had to explicitly put his junk out there, Nev hadn’t.

Max got up and looked in the free standing mirror in the corner of the room. He took his tee off, instantly contemplating whether he should have kept it on when he was reminded of his lack of abs. Stupid thoughts, Nev was obsessed with him just how he was, the tee stayed off. He changed his underwear though, the partially faded grey boxer shorts with one button missing weren’t very flattering, he found a clean light blue pair. They weren’t exactly ‘Calvin Klein boxer briefs sexy’, but again, that didn’t matter Max told himself. 

The thing about boxer shorts though was because they were baggy they somehow hid his erection more than boxer briefs were and if he was going to do this, he was going to bite the bullet let Nev know exactly how he was feeling. 

He dragged the mirror closer to bed and sat on the corner with his legs slightly spread apart, purposely making sure that his underwear rode up his thighs and the way he positioned himself he made it so the outline of his erection was visible against his stomach. He subconsciously sucked in, despite constant reassurance from Nev he knew he’d been slacking with working out of late. He tried to make his best seductive faces and even made himself laugh at how ridiculously silly he looked.

He laid back on the bed after his mini photo shoot, his hand automatically going back to stroke himself and opened up his messages to Nev who’d asked him if he’d fallen asleep or something. Max replied with the tongue out wink face emoji and that he was just trying to find the perfect shot before sending a handful of the photos over. He included one of the ones of him laughing at himself because why not.

He expected a reply straight away, but there wasn’t any. What made him nervous though was the fact that the delivery stamp on the messages was 'read' so Nev had definetly opened them and and there was no indication that he was typing back. His hand stilled on his own erection, he was sure he could hear his sped up heart echoing throughout the hotel room. This had been a bad idea, not because he looked stupid but because he'd just put himself out there with risque photos too. He started typing quickly to Nev, he wasn't even really thinking about what he was writing, just some form of apology for taking rubbish photos. He was about to press send and then shamefully ignore his phone for the rest of the night, but it didn't get to that. Nev replied.

 _'Hot!!!'_ Followed by heart eyes emoji, two flame emojis and the questionable three water drops emoji. And then he sent a zoomed in photo of Max's face in the snap where he’d started laughing and wrote, _‘You look so cute, I can’t wait to kiss your perfect face tomorrow and see this smile in person’_ with three love hearts at the end.

In the presence of just himself, Max allowed a smile to stretch from ear to ear he was about to write back something cute, but then he realised something. There was no way Nev would turn this conversation from XXX rated to adorable unless, _‘You already came, didn’t you?’_ Max sent.

_‘Haha sorry, couldn’t help it!! You disappeared for like ever but I will deffo keep the photos for another time cutie’_

_‘Hmm’_ was Max’s only reply before he put the phone down and returned to sorting himself out. He came quickly, whilst still imagining it was Nev whose hand doing the job. He laid and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes afterwards before picking his phone back up. Nev had sent him what was probably every love heart emoji on the iOS keyboard, except for the broken heart one of course, and sent a screenshot of his home screen background it was the photo of Max laughing. I’m was zoomed in enough just to look like a normal photo of him shirtless and laughing, not something meant to be more provocative. Max couldn’t even be mad. 

Maybe sending nudes wasn’t his strong point, but Nev still appreciated the efforts and that meant he was doing something right.


End file.
